The Uncle
by Tyr
Summary: Heero and Relina have a child. But Relina and Heero get killed before they can raise their child. What will happen.
1. Default Chapter

The Uncle  
  
Prologue  
  
The rain was coming down hard one night late in the evening; the roads were practically deserted except for a few cars. One of the cars had a young family in it. There was a beautiful young girl in the back. She had beautiful white/blonde hair, an innocent little face, and she was no more than 6. With parents no more then 28.   
Then something appeared in front of the car. It was tall and dark, and was holding something in its hand. The father lost control of the wheel. The car spun out of control, then crashed in a fireless heap on the side of the road.   
The parents were barely alive; the girl was safe in back. You could hear the sirens coming from off in the distance. The dark figure walked towards the car, with something still in its hand. It was a gun. They aimed it at the parents. Two shots rang out, and right before the mother died she told her daughter, in a raspy voice, " Find your Uncle, he will keep you safe." She handed her daughter a picture of her Uncle. At the same time her parents both said, just bellow a whisper, " We love you, we always will." Then they fell dead, the girl staring at the two bodies that once were her parents, no emotion crossing her face. Then she stared up at the dark stranger, who was aiming their gun right at her.   
The man was about to finish job, by shooting the lovely young girl. But he had to get away, the sirens were to close. If they were caught it would all be over. All of those months of planning gone, just because of a few cops. Then they were gone in the blink of an eye, and a cop walked up to the demolished vehicle. The officer looked into the vehicle and noticed the young girl. He wasn't an obese man, but he sure liked his doughnuts. Then the girl turned her head to look at him, the officer just took her out of the car, wrapped her in a blanket, and cradled her while saying," You'll be safe now. You'll be safe now..." The girl looking completely unshaken.   
Later that night the little girl was taken to the police station. It was the model precinct to work at, computers, coffee machine, organized desks, spotless floors and walls, and not to mention, doughnuts.  
The child was seated near the front, so they could keep an eye on her. As people passed her they looked so sad, since they had all heard what had happened to her. But the little girl had no expression on her face, it was just blank. It looked as if she had no idea of what just happened, like she didn't witness her parents death. A policed officer walked up to her , and handed her a hot chocolate . " My name is Officer McMoble . What's yours?" He asked with the saddest expression in his voice and on his face. He was wearing the authorized uniform, and buzz cut. He was the one to go to when it came to assignments with kids. The little girl didn't answer him; she just took a sip of her hot chocolate and stared at the clean floor. Then asked no one in the sweetest little voice, " Where are my mommy and daddy? They told me never to talk to strangers. But their dead now. Why are they dead?" The Officer looked at her puzzled, she had no hint of expression in her voice, and her face was so blank without any emotion on it. It was as if she didn't know what emotions or feelings were? Any normal child would be scared, sad, in denial, anything but this. It left the Officer completely shocked by the way she acted.  
The Officer left her alone for a while; she just needed to gather herself he thought. So he took her to a private room where she could be by herself. He left her alone for about an hour. When he returned she was gone, her hot chocolate was spilled all over the floor. Someone had kidnapped her.  
Three hours after the incident the young girl's Uncle came in looking for her, upon discovery of what had happened. His hair the same colour as his niece's, it was pulled back into a ponytail, and his long bangs hung loosely over his face, he was also tall and well built. His wife accompanied him. She had short black hair, a tall slender form, and soft pale skin. When he found out that she had been kidnapped he was beyond mad. If anything had been in his reach at the time, it would have been broken in a matter of seconds," What do you mean you don't know where she is! You're supposed to watch her, protect her! She's only a young child!"   
" We were watching her." Officer McMoble said, a bit scared. He had heard what this guy could do.  
" If you were watching her then why is she gone!" He was bordering on hysteria.  
" I thought that she needed to be alone for a little while, so I put her into a private room. So she could be alone." The young girl's Uncle was calming down now, but only the tiniest little bit, " Which room did you put her in?" The Uncle asked as calmly as possible for his state of being at the moment.  
" In one of the rooms where you question suspects. I don't know how anyone could have taken her; we have it recorded by cameras in all four corners. Plus a guard right on the other side of the door. And no one came in or out." The Officer looked genuinely confused by what he just said. Because no one at the precinct could figure it out. But that news seemed to move the Uncle's anger, from the Officer, to someone else. " Do you know how it happened Sir?" the Officer asked, noticing the look on his face. He only said, " It's to dangerous for you." Then left with his wife.   
After they had left it took his wife several hours just to calm him down. He was truly shaken and mad by this news. Repeating her soothing voice over and over in his ear she said, " We'll find her. We'll find her..."  
  
  
I don't claim Gundam characters, only mine, and the surroundings the Gundam characters are in. Hope you enjoyed it! More to come. Please R+R  



	2. The Circus

Chapter One: The Circus  
***12 years later***  
  
  
" You have seen our best performers, but now you can see our newest. On the high wire. Mave!!!" The circus manager said. He was an old man in his early 60's. His hair and mustash were grey, but you could see a hint of brown in them. He may be old, but he can still thrill the audience.  
She did flip after flip, and cartwheel after cartwheel to amaze the audience on the high wire. Her white/blonde hair brushing against her soft pale face. She was very tall and slender, plus a bust size she just hated! "It's to big!" she would always exclaim. There was no net under the wire so it just made it even more amazing. Then she slipped and began to fall, all eyes were on her, the crowd was hushed. She did a few flips and landed straight on her feet, gave a bow and walked off the stage unhurt. The crowd went wild in amazement for her great performance. " She 's fantastic. As long as we have her we'll have full crowds." The manager said, a bite dazed by her performance. But the target for the knife-throwing act knew that she was not a normal human being, and thought it best to keep a close eye on her.  
Why did those people kidnap me when I was a child? All they did was train me to be a warrior, an assassin. I think they wanted me to kill people for them, for their own personal gain. Although I never intended to fulfill any mission they sent me on. And I did just that. The first mission I was sent on I never completed. I just ran away. They've probably been looking for me these past 7 years. They're probably thinking that they taught me to well. That I'm too much like my father, the best assassin out there. But too much of their own person to control.  
When I was running I met some people. They were nice too, but only former Gundam pilots can help me now. Like my Uncle Milliardo. He fought in the Great War. Then disappeared with his now wife Loucratecia. I know he's still alive though, my mother told me so. And she'd never lie to me.   
I don't need or want anyone's help, but if I could talk to the Gundam pilots I would ask them about my father. T o see what they could tell me, that I don't already know. And possibly help me find my Uncle, so I could disappear and never have to look back.   
I've meet a lot of people, only five of them are stuck in my mind. One is a Duo Maxwell. His hair was the longest I've ever seen on a guy! With bangs and everything! It's pulled back into a long braid, just like mine. Except mine is a little bit longer. His hair was a nice chestnut brown, and he had a great build as well. Duo would always go on and on with funny stories, or jokes. And he always told me that I reminded him of someone he used to know, then he'd sigh and go back to work. He works at a scrap metal yard with his wife Hildi. She had beautiful short black hair, and warm welcoming eyes. If I hadn't already had a wonderful mother that was just like her, then I'd want her to be just like Hildi. I worked for him for a little while, but had to move on. Hildi was so nice to me, always offering me something, and telling her husband that he was working me to hard. Although I never even broke a sweat I didn't want nice people like them to die because of me for no reason. I don't even know what I'm being hunted for? But I do have a guess, and that guess is probably right. They were both cheery people, the kind that would risk their lives of a stranger, for no reason or reward at all.  
Then I meet a Mr. Quatra Rababa Winner, his wife Dorothy Winner, and son Griff Quatra Winner. (his son is the one who is stuck in my mind the most. I just can't seem to stop thinking about him) they all have the same colour hair as me. Mrs. Winner has the longest hair in the family, and Mr. Winner and Griff have the same short hair with bangs. And they're all quit tall, and very very friendly. Mr. Winner gave me a really high paying job. And I worked and stayed there the longest. I shouldn't have, but I did. I stayed mostly because Griff fascinated me. I'm still not quit sure why? I've heard that Mr. Winner is a very generous man, but I still never expected him to be that generous!  
Now I'm here working at the circus. This is my 5th night with them. They're quit friendly, especially this lady named Catherine. She's tall and thin. With red/brown hair that is shoulder length, and is curly with bangs.   
" Hey. I brought some food for you." Cathy said carefully, braking Mave's thought. She is 40 years old, but looks like she's in her early 30's.  
" Thanks."Mave said still staring into the fire.  
" Would you like some company?" Cathy asked hoping the answer would be yes. She was very curious about this girl, and wanted to know everything about her.  
" No. I'd like to be alone right now." Mave said with her usual blank face, and expressionless voice. Her bangs floating around her face. Cathy walked away knowing that this girl had endured much more suffering then she could ever imagine, just by the fact that she had given up on all of her emotions. And tossed them away deciding to become an empty body.   
That guy has been staring at me for a really long time now. I don't know his name, but I do know that he is Cathy's husband. He seems nice, but very suspicious about me, more then others for some reason.  
"Hello. We haven't met, I'm Trowa. Trowa Barton." He said with a welcoming voice and a hint of suspicion in it. His hair was light blonde and short. He was very tall with a good build.  
"Your wife is Cathy. Right?" Mave said with her constantly emotionless voice and face.  
" Yes she is." Trowa said. Fallowed by a long silence." What's your name?" He asked trying to fill the air with conversation.  
" Mave." She said plainly.  
" No. Your full name? " He asked again. She didn't reply. " Do you know your real name? Your parents names?"   
" You don't need to know that."   
For the rest of the night they just sat there and stared at the fire. Trowa could tell that this girl was filled with pain. But she just couldn't show it without some form of hostility. He knew what she was going through though; he had gone through the same thing. He could tell that her heart had been void of emotion for a very long time, and if she couldn't show her emotions within a short amount of time. She would probably never be able to show emotions.  
  
*** The Next Day ***  
" How is she?" Trowa asked his wife.  
Cathy knew what he meant by it," She seems like such a nice girl, but she walks around like she has no purpose. You thought that you had no purpose once. You would probably be the best person to talk to her about it."  
"I'll try." Trowa said weakly, then walked away.  
" Mave!" a voice yelled out. She turned around. It was Trowa. He ran up to her. He stopped right in front of her to catch his breath," I have to talk to you privately." He finally said.  
" About what?" she asked. He grabbed her arm and took her into a secluded area. Not noticing her protests.  
" About you." He said once he was sure that they were alone. She immediately started to leave, but Trowa grabbed her arm.   
"Let go of me!" she said harshly. The first emotion she had shown in a very long time probably.   
" So you can show emotions and feelings." Trowa said sarcastically.  
"I never. Now let go of me." She said blankly.  
" I'll let go of you only if you talk to me."  
"Fine. But let go of me first." He released her arm, and she sat on the ground. " What do you want to talk to me about?" she asked already knowing the answer.  
" First of all, what is your full name?"  
"Mavren Naden Yuee." She absolutely hated to be asked anything about herself, not to mention answering the questions.  
" Yuee? Was your father Heero Yuee?"  
"Yes he was."  
" You miss him and your mother don't you? Your mother was Relina. Right?  
" Yes my mother was Relina Yuee. They both died in a car crash when I was 6. I was the only survivor. And yes I do miss them. But how do you know who my parents were?" She was hiding something about it he could tell.  
" There is something that you're not telling me."  
" There is. But I don't want to talk about it."   
He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was afraid of her own memories, But he still said, " Talk to me about it. Tell me. I might be able to help."  
She didn't say a word, still afraid to look back.  
" You're a lot like your father, you know that. He would never talk to anyone either. But then your mother came along. She was very good at prying secrets out."  
" You still haven't told me how you knew my parents."   
"Your mother was known by all, and loved by all. I knew your mother only because of your father. He and I were Gundam pilots together, with Duo, Quatra, and Wufei. When they died, they were mourned by all, and everyone wondered what happened to their beloved daughter." He had a sad expression in his voice because he missed his friends Herro and Relina. Mavren knew that she could tell Trowa, but she needed time. Time she just didn't have a lot of.  
" Why don't you tell me what happened? It might help." Trowa asked again, hoping this time she would answer.  
She took a deep breath, and then let it out in a long sigh. She was ready to tell him," the night of the crash, it wasn't because of the rain. My father was driving the car, taking us back home from our vacation. Then something appeared in front of the car. It was a person. My father turned the wheel to keep from hitting them. If nothing else had happened my parents would probably still be alive. But something did happened. The person stepped up to the side of the car, aimed their gun at my parents, and shot them right in front of me. They were about to shoot me to, but the police were to close, so they left." Tears would have fallen down her face if she didn't have so much control over herself. Trowa looked at her face and saw how sad she was. He didn't want to bring it up, but there was still something that she wasn't telling him. And he had to find out what it was now, " There is still more to this isn't there?" She just nodded her head. " Tell me, please. I can't help you if I don't know everything." He didn't want to push her, but he knew that he had to.  
" I've meet two other former Gundam pilots, but didn't know that they were pilots until you said their names. "She started, then paused, " I've only meet them because I've been running. If I stay to long with someone, I put him or her at risk of getting hurt or killed. And I don't want to do that."  
" What do you mean put them at risk?" He asked curious about what she was talking about.  
" The same night of the crash I was taken to the police station, there I was kidnapped by people who trained me to be an assassin. They're after me, and so are the people who killed my parents. They've been tracking me for a long time, and I've been avoiding them for a long time."  
" How long exactly?"  
" About seven years."   
" I've had couple of close calls, but have managed to get away without being caught."  
" How long can you stay without being tracked?"He didn't want her to leave; he was just getting to know her.  
" Usually no more then a week and a half. Sometimes shorter."  
Two days passed, he didn't want to push her, and besides mostly everything that he wanted to know about her he had already found out.  
" So did you get to her?" Cathy asked with a concerned look on her face.  
" I learned quite a bit about her. She has been through a lot of stuff that she shouldn't have had to go through."  
" Shouldn't she talk about it more then?" She really wanted to know about Mave, but didn't want to seem too pushy either.  
" She needs to be alone right now, she knows that if she wants to talk that we're here. Besides, right now it's to painful for her to look back." Trowa said then walked away.  
The next day Trowa went to Mave's camping spot to check up on her. He knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked harder. No answer. He turned the knob to see if the door was locked. It wasn't, so he walked in, " Mave are you here?" He called out concerned. There was a note on her bed addressed to him, so he picked it up. It read:   
Dear Trowa  
  
I haven't been with you guys long, but I know that they are getting to close. I can't put you all at risk, so I'm leaving. I'll be all right so don't worry. I'll try to keep in contact. Thanx for everything that you've done for me. Tell them all goodbye for me, and say that there was a family matter that I had to attend to. If you talk to Duo and or Quatra, tell them thanx for everything. If you run into my Uncle Millirdo tell him that I'm looking for him, and hope that we cross paths soon.  
  
Your Friend Mave  
  
I'm back!!!. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Next one coming soon, I hope. Please R+R.  
P.S. I don't claim Gundam characters, only the senses they are placed in   
  
  



End file.
